gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Black Sun
Captain Black Sun, or שמש שחורה של הסרן is an elderly pirate, who is the son of הבקתה יירו אדוני , as well as future pirate lord of the Mediterranean Sea. History before becoming a pirate lord Captain Black Sun was born in Jerusalem in 1758. His father, הבקתה יירו אדוני, was the diplomat between the Great Britain and that area of the world. Captain Black Sun was raised Hebrew, but spoke Arabic in daily life, so he changed his name to Arabic. Now, his name wasn't always Captain Black Sun. It was once William Cabinshot II. William lived a nice, sheltered life in a large house in Jerusalem. The Ottomans weren't horrid to his family, and he even befriended some of Ottoman merchants. However, his life changed when he moved to a small fishing village at twenty. Life in a small, Arab fishing village was not what one would call "exciting". You went out on a boat every day, filled the boat, and came back late at night. After a few weeks, William began to get tired of "bonding" with the tribals. He spoke British English, and though he knew Arabic, he would rather speak his own tongue. After many years, he was ready to leave. It was his third-to-last day in the village, and he knew he needed food for the road. However, he was low on money. So, he decided he would catch fish, sell them to the most willing customer, and get his food. However, on the water, a small sloop began riding towards the fishing boat. Barbary pirates, William thought with dread. William reached for his pistol, but alas, he had left it ashore. So, he let himself get captured. But it wasn't Barbary pirates aboard the ship. It was Arab "traders" returning from Egypt. By traders, they meant they had raided some villages along the Nile, and were coming back to sell their captured goods to the people in Jerusalem. William joined their crew. He took up the name Black Sun, because whenever he passed broad daylight, his broad figure would block out part of the sun. Later in his career with them, he would be the top of mutiny conspiracy, and become captain of the vessel. At that point, they were fully-declared pirates. One night, a large ship from the North came sailing towards Egypt. Unfortunately, Black Sun was in the way. The ship, however, seemed very interested in the pirate ship, and began firing. Black Sun jumped into the water just as his ship sunk. He swam to the other ship, latched on to the side, and scaled it. When he reached the deck, he spotted a highly decorated, but no doubt ruthless, man. It seemed he was an important pirate. Blakc Sun pulled himself onto the deck, drew a throwing knife, and slew the captain. Then, he took the captain's spot, and set sail as Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea. History after becoming a pirate lord Will be added as book continues Category:POTCO Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord Category:Fan Characters Category:The Brethren Courts